


【授权翻译】Out with the old

by Tess_Sunny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tess_Sunny/pseuds/Tess_Sunny
Summary: 每个女孩都梦想着她们婚后的姓名会是什么样子。
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 3





	【授权翻译】Out with the old

**Author's Note:**

> By Settiai  
> 原文链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/55807/chapters/74018?  
> CP：赫金

“赫敏·格兰杰-韦斯莱夫人。”

赫敏微微皱眉，一个鬼脸出现在她的脸上。她摇着头，看向镜子里自己的倒影。

“不行，太浮华了。普通古老的赫敏·韦斯莱怎么样呢？”

她又一次沉下脸，她的话甚至还没说完之前，她就已经下定了决心。

“不行，太普通了。赫敏·格兰杰-韦斯莱？赫敏·韦斯莱-格兰杰？”

她静静叹了口气，然后陷进自己的床里。一个惊奇的表情来到她脸上。

“而且那些都太美国化了。”

赫敏在那坐了一会儿，一个沮丧的表情呈现在她脸上，不过那是在她的眼睛闪烁着顽皮的光之前的事了。在她跳下床，跑向锁住的盥洗室时，她的嘴角卷起一丝顽皮的微笑。她一边微微咯咯笑着，一边大声地敲着门以引起她爱人的注意。

“我最终发现了我们问题的答案。”

一声闷闷的“什么问题？”透过紧闭的木门传过来。

“你该把你的姓改成格兰杰。”

流水的声音猛然停止，然后一整个正在滴水的红色脑袋从现在半开着的门间冒出来。

“你想要我在我们结婚后把我的名字改成金妮·格兰杰！？你疯了吗！？”

赫敏恶作剧般咧嘴一笑，随后在她女朋友的嘴上印下一个飞快的吻。然后，没再多说一句，她退开走回床上。

“别给我那样的表情，赫敏。”

“那么金妮·韦斯莱-格兰杰听起来怎么样？”

Fin.


End file.
